objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 3 ~ Revamped
' ' News 1/31/2015 ~ Today the hurt and heal finally starts yay 2/3/2015 ~ We got 100 comments 2/5/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 is the first person to hurt and heal 10 times 2/6/2015 ~ Bumblebee the Transformer is the second person to hurt and heal 10 times 2/6/2015 ~ !50 comments yes! 2/7/2015 ~ HurricanehunterJackson is 3rd to hurt and heal 10 times 2/7/2015 ~ PEASHOOTERFAN is 4th to hurt and heal 10 times 2/10/2015 ~ 200 comments, with are 200th comment by Nin10Boy6464 nice job 2/10/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 is the first person to hurt and heal 20 times congrates 2/11/2015 ~ Kyle Robert Prince is 5th to hurt and heal 10 times 2/13/2015 ~ Pearly still lives with 2 lives left, and Infinityblade2005 expected her to be out. Will she survive? 2/15/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 is the first person to hurt and heal 30 times nice job 2/15/2015 ~ NLG343 is 6th to hurt and heal 10 times 2/16/2015 ~ PEASHOOTERFAN is the 2nd person to hurt and heal 20 times GG! 2/17/2015 ~ Bumblebee the Transformer is the 3rd person to hurt and heal 20 times GG 2/18/2015 ~ 300 comments yay, with are 300th comment by Nin10Boy6464 yay! 2/18/2015 ~ Nin10Boy6464 is the 7th person to hurt and heal 10 times cool! 2/20/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 is the first person to hurt and heal 40 times GG!!!!! :D 2/20/2015 ~ There's a war on which contestant will be next. Will it be Test Tube or Hammock? We shall find out soon. 2/20/2015 ~ ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense is 8th to hurt and heal 10 times :) 2/21/2015 ~ Hurricanehunterjackson is 4th to hurt and heal 20 times :D 2/22/2015 ~ All contestants have 9 or 10 live, but Fly Swat with 8 will he be next to go 2/23/2015 ~ 359 comments yes with the 350th by Bumblebee the transformer congrates! 2/23/2015 ~ New life max which is 15!!!!! 2/23/2015 ~ Bumblebee the transformer is 2nd to hurt and heal 30 times Nice Job! 2/25/2015 ~ Infinityblade2015 is 1st to hurt and heal 50 TIMES OMG!!!! 2/28/2015 ~ OMQ 400 comments yesss, with our 400th comment by Infinityblade2005 congrates!!!!!!!! 3/1/2015 ~ Hurricanehunterjackson is 3rd to hurt and heal 30 times wow!!!!!! :D 3/1/2015 ~ NLG343 is 5th to hurt and heal 20 times GG!!!! 3/2/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 has hurt and heal 69 times first 3/32015 ~ Bumblebee the transformer is 2nd to hurt and heal 40 times!!!! OMQ!!!! 3/5/2015 ~ Will Box of Crayons be next to go, as she is being hurted the most often, and rarely healed???? 3/8/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 has hurt and healed 70 times wtf he's on point with his game!!!!! 3/9/2015 ~ New Life max at 20!!!!!!!!! 3/9/2015 ~ Also new if a contestant is at max and healed their life points goes down by 5 >:D !!!!!! 3/10/2015 ~ OMG!!!! 500 comments, the lst time that occured was on season 1 Article Insanity Hurt heal. Also if Clover get's out that means a male will win, that will be the first male winner. 500th comment by Infinityblade2005 GG!!!!! :D 3/12/2015 ~ Infnityblade2005 took out the final femal contestant! 3/12/2015 ~ The Hitter will no longer be in effect. OMG! 3/12/2015 ~ Bumblebee the transformer is 2nd to hur tand heal 50 times wow! 3/12/2015 ~ Infinityblade2015 is 1st to hurt and heal 80! TIMES! Like WTF!!! 3/12/2015 ~ Hurricanehunterjackson is 3rd to hurt and heal 40 times, GG! 3/16/2015 ~ PEASHOOTERFAN is 4th to hurt and heal 30 times. Cool! 3/16/2015 ~ LalaKeithy123 is 9th to hurt and heal 10 times 3/12/2015 ~ Infinityblade2005 wins the points prize!!!!! 3/21/2015 ~ The official finals start today!!!! 3/22/2015 ~ 600 COMENTS THAT'S THE MOST EVER with our 600th comment by Infinityblade2005, awesome 3/25/2015 ~ Season officially over the winner is Snow Globe Next Season Link Season 4 My time schedule So you all know why I don't update this constantly. See I go to bed at 10:30pm central time, I wake up at 7:30am and walk to school. I don't get home from school untill 3:30pm cenral. And starting soon I won't be coming home until 4:30pm for play practice. Please undestand once I get home this is the first thing I do. Thank you guys Hurt and Heal started and ended Started ~ 1/31/2015 Ended ~ 3/25/2015 I've Read X Ammount of Comments I've read 636 comments Points Winner!!! No more points needed the winner is Infinityblade2005. The prize will be announced at the end of the season The Contestants 149px-Clover 2.png|Clover (Female) (Returny) Marble.png|Marble (Male) (Newby) Swordy (Pose).png|Sword (Male) (Newby) Puffball.PNG|Puffball (Female) (Newby) 119px-AIR - Axe.png|Ax (Female) (Returny) Snowglobe-0.png|Snow Globe (Male) (Returny) Beaker.png|Test Tube (Female) (Returny) 250px-Coney FR.png|Coney (Female) (Newby) Fly Swat (OC Pose).png|Fly Swat (Male) (Newby) 140px-Tune 1.png|Tune (Male) (Newby) 185px-AIR - Cat Bed.png|Cat Bed (Male) (Returny) AIR_-_Box_of_Crayons.png|Box of Crayons (Female) (Newby) AIR_Hammock.png|Hammock (Male) (Returny) Sunflower (RC Camp Pose).png|Sun Fower (Female) (newby) Pearly-0.png|Pearly (Female) (Newby) Boxing Glove-0.png|Boxing Glove (Male) (Newby) Tiki-0.png|Tiki (Female) (Returny) Guacamole_2.png|Guacamole (Male) (Returny) Cashy_3.png|Cashy (Female) (Returny) Sour_Cream_2.png|Sour Cream (Male) (Returny) The Hurt and Heal You can hurt and heal every 8 hours If a contestanst(s) have '''(DANGER) '''in front of the name it means they have the lest amount of health Max health is 20 If a contestant and max health gets healed their life goes down 5 Remaining and Eliminated Contestants Category:Hurt and Heal